Fantendo Kart: Duo Dash!
Fantendo Kart: Duo Dash! is a kart racing game by Steli Entertainment, Vacuum Inc. and Hybrid Co., which stars some of Fantendo's finest racers, such as Unten, YoshiEgg Nook, 3.14, Teardrop, Pesh, and more. It was released along with the Hybrid Fusion, as a launch title, and is the fourth game in the Fantendo Kart series. Story Mode Prologue One day, in the night of Fantendo, the star-watching party has began! Today, it was the holiday called "Star Observatory", where everyone in the Fantendoverse watched the stars and wished something. But, as they say "be cautious with what you wish". Suddenly, when everybody was in peace, one comet falls into the Fantendoverse! The earth shakes and trembles. What could have it been? Everybody goes off to see, and watches the beautiful, rainbow-coloured comet. Seeing the great beauty of the star, Unten breaks it into eight pieces, and puts each piece in a cup. The comet is perfect to be a trophy! For this, Pesh has an idea... why not create one Racing Tournament, and various cups in the Fantendoverse, and put one comet trophy in each one to see who's the best? Everyone agrees, and stars making changes to their motors. However, this time, Unten adds an extra rule... everyone will have to race in duos! With this rule in mind, the Duo Racing Prix starts! The player is introduced to the new mechanics, like duo-dashing, Arena battling and more. Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the End Chapter 1-1 - A training race Pesh and Pashie are really excited by the tournament, and plan on becoming a duo and racing together. Riding on their Pushy, the two dash through the streets of Pushopolis until they encounter YoshiEgg Nook and Bloop. The two teams agree on dashing on a training race, and race in the first course of the game, Pushopolis Market. Chapter 1-2 - Trouble in the Central Park After Pesh and Pashie win the race, the two teams continue to Pushopolis' Central Park to enter the Grand Prix. However, when they signed in, they fell to the floor. Something was attacking them! Suddenly, Besh appears with an army of Dark Pushies, and starts to destroy the park while searching for the Rainbow-Coloured Comet Piece. Pesh and Pashie then try to take Besh off the city and save the piece by challenging him to an race in the second raceway, The Pushy Desert. After the player defeats Besh in the race, the park is saved. Chapter 1-3 - Mysteries Why was Besh trying to take the Rainbow-Coloured Comet Piece? Astonished, Pesh and Pashie try to see what happens. The two travel through the outdoors of the city, followed by YoshiEgg Nook and Bloop, trying to find someone who knows more about what's happening. In the Techno Highway, they encounter 3.14 and 4.13. The two agree in helping, but want to test the teams to see if they're worthy of their help. The player can choose if control YoshiEgg Nook and Bloop or Pesh and Pashie during this race. After the teams defeat 3.14 and 4.13, they join the group, and tell the heroes that McBoo, in the Phantom Mansion, may know something. Chapter 1-4 - The Ghost Household The group, now in the Ghost Forest, enters the Phantom Mansion, where, supposedly, McBoo and O'Lantern are. However, when they enter, they don't see anybody... The group starts feeling surrouded by ghost... tons of Boo appear! The Boos, all in teams of two, challenge the group to a race... with no other option, the heroes accept. After winning the race in the four course, Phantom Mansion, they start feeling something... McBoo is near! Suddenly, Tranzformez goes off one room, and views the heroes. With McBoo and O'Lantern trapped, he starts to run. The player has to chase Tranzformez and defeat it in another race in the Phantom Mansion. After this, McBoo and O'Lantern are free, and join the player. After this, they tell the heroes that "they should go to the Fantendoverse's capital city..." One cutscene appears: from the water of the forest near the Phantom Mansion, one body starts to form... one tear has head, eyes, and one black cloack. Smiling, he watches the heroes go off the mansion, and tells one shadowy figure to go with him. If the player didn't unlock them already, Teardrop and Inferadness are unlocked. The game asks the player to save. Chapter 2 - The Big Hunt Chapter 2-1 - E. Vil Trouble When the heroes were riding in their karts, one stopped. Pesh was scared. Where was Pashie? Trying to discover her, and if she was playing a trick on he, he discovered something... she had disappeared. He talked everybody to stop, and tried to encounter she. The teams divided in groups to explore the Desert. The player goes on to Pesh's view. When he searchs in one oasis, he discovers Professor E. Vil Oldton has kidnapped her! Trying to reach him in his Pushy, he chases he, but finally gives up after one race the player has to do in The Desert. Professor E. Vil Oldton stops suddenly. He tells Pesh that he will only leave Pashie if the team gives he the first Rainbow-Coloured Comet Piece. Then, he disappears. Chapter 2-2 - Starting the Grand Prix! Pesh and the others have entered the first karting tournament. The player has to choose which team members to play with, and then start the racing. In this episode, you can train, or ride through the first two courses: Pushopolis' Fountain Park and McBoo's Phantom Mansion. In the courses, they find someone in a black cloak, riding with a fire-like creature which disappears and disappears... Chapter 2-3 - Mysterious Racer When the player completes the first courses, they thought... Who was that mysterious racer? The duos have two friendly training races, before continuing onto the third course. In it, they find the same racer... but this time, he tries to stop them! The fire creature starts shooting them fireballs, while doing various tricks in the air and blocking their view and way... If the player wins the race, the two racers take off their cloaks, and show who they are. Teardrop and Inferadness! The two, after telling the group they were just testing them, join the team for helping Pashie. The third course is Virtual Raceway. Chapter 2-4 - Traitor The team goes onto the final course. If they win, they present the comet piece to Professor E. Vil Oldton... He takes it, and goes off in his mechanical bike! The team, surprised, start to chase him, to recover Pashie and the Comet Piece. The player races in the Desert Circuit in both races. After recovering Pashie and the piece, McBoo explains that the Comet pieces have inmense power, and they should recover them. Default Characters There are 8 pairs to begin with. *Unten and Zerita *Pesh and Pashie *Ella Metals and Andy Pasta *Teardrop and Inferadness *YoshiEgg Nook and Bloop *3.14 and Heart *Scyplo and Betolpy *McBoo and O'Lantern Unlockable Characters *Henry the Moose and Porkchop *Scoutry and Malcolm Leychester *Elfain and Melice *Mr. Chilli and Bearded Smiley *Chief Dongorio and Mondo Courses Items Category:Fan Games Category:Racing Games Category:Sports Games Category:Hybrid Fusion Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Pusher's Pile Games Category:Pusher's Pile (series) Category:McBoo (series) Category:YoshiEgg (series) Category:3.14 (series) Category:Launch Titles Category:2011 Category:Rated E Games Category:Ella Metals (series) Category:Sequels Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Teardrop (series)